Dance
by Nagisa-Aoi
Summary: The dance at Beacon is finally here and Yang wants to dance with a certain someone. Freezerburn fluffy goodness.


**A/N: Whooo! it's been a long time since I wrote anything! Well wrote something and then published it on here...anyways! This story was a birthday present for my girlfriend and she wanted me to post it on here. I hope you guys like the story! I don't own RWBY at all. It belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

Beacon's ballroom was in full swing. The lights were flashing. The music was loud. Students were having a good time and Yang was looking over all of this, a giant smile on her face at a job done to perfection. And she did it all by herself! ...With a little help from Weiss of course.

In the midst of ogling over every well dressed person in the brightly lit room from atop the second floor, the blonde heard a familiar voice.

"The dance turned out great Yang!"

A short turn of her head to the right and a megawatt smile on her face, she came face to face with her younger sister.

"Thanks! And you look amazing in that dress Rubes~.", A groan could be heard from said girl. The redhead then proceeded to let out an audible sigh before mumbling.

"Seriously, can I take these heels off now?"

With a laugh, Yang shook her head.

"Of course not! I didn't even get to take pictures ye-", The sound of immense cheering cut off the brawler's words. Both sisters turned to stare down at the dance floor. Immediately after that, they both began to cheer at seeing Jaune in a dress with the rest of team JNPR beside him dancing the night away.

After all the excitement died down and after Ruby seemingly disappeared, Yang went back to people watching. It was only then that she spotted a certain teammate of hers sitting alone. A small smile bloomed on her face as a plan started to come together in that head of hers. Not even a few seconds later, the brawler turned on her heels to make her way down to the dance floor.

Weiss sat staring out at the dance floor on one side of the makeshift ballroom. Ice blue hues scanned over each and every person that passed her vision. To her, this night was perfect. Everything was how it was supposed to be and all that planning she did (with a little help from Yang; speakers didn't move themselves), the heiress was satisfied with how it all turned out.

Again, everything was perfect. Well, almost. The heiress wasn't doing what she really wanted: dancing. She could've easily went up to a random guy and asked him to dance, but being the girl that she was, she felt that someone of her stature should be the one getting asked and not the other way around.

Letting out a small sigh, Weiss at some point figured that she wasn't going to get any dancing done and she was slowly resigning herself to that fact. At least until she heard a familiar and most of the time irritating voice in her ear.

"Why are you sitting on the sidelines?! C'mon Weissy, get up and dance!" A scowl immediately formed on the snow haired girl's face. Why did it seem like every time Yang came around, she felt a headache forming? Deciding to wait until later to ponder over whether Yang and headaches were actually connected, Weiss chose to answer the blonde, a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No thanks. I'm perfectly fine just sitting here and overlooking everything."

Of course Yang wasn't buying that. A knowing smirk formed on her features., "Did the princess not get asked to dance at all?"

"Of course I did. I just turned them all down."

A snort from Yang. A huff of annoyance from Weiss.

A few beats of silence passed between the two girls before the blonde slowly held a hand out towards Weiss., a soft smile on her face.

"Would the princess do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Deciding not to question her teammate's motive, the heiress reached for Yang's hand, a smile of her own starting to show., "I'd love to."

After getting her answer, the bombshell then led her teammate out to the dance floor. Upbeat song after upbeat song, they both danced with each other and occasionally other people. In Yang's mind her little plan had worked she successfully got Weiss to dance with her. Of course this also meant that eventually Yang would find some way to turn the moment into blackmail material later on.

Once a slow song began to play, the rapier user decided it was time for her to sit back down. However, the second she began to make her way back towards her seat, she felt her hand being grabbed and before long she felt a warm body at her back accompanied by a soft voice in her ear.

"Honor me with just one more dance, milady?"

The color that washed over Weiss's face could rival a tomato. But after a moment (and after she calmed down a bit), the heiress turned around to face the source of her slight embarrassment with a smile and a nod.

"You're pushing it Yang.," A laugh sounded from the blonde while the heiress wrapped her arms around said blonde's neck. Shortly after, she felt arms being wrapped around her waist. And so they began to dance, settling in a comfortable silence. But Yang just had to break it.

"You're pretty cute when you blush by the way."

At those words, Weiss's face began to ripen once more. To try and hide this fact, the heiress buried her face into the brawler's neck before letting out a muffled 'shut up'. Yang laughed it off, the grin on her face a mile wide.

"But I mean it! You're really cute when yo-owww!", The brawler was cut off by a wave of pain emanating from her neck. "Did you just bite me?"

"I told you to shut up."

Another laugh emitted from the blonde followed by a soft smile. When she felt lips softly press against the spot on her neck that was bitten, she wisely chose not to say a word. Instead, she pulled the heiress closer to her and once again a comfortable silence ensued.

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

Bit this time the silence was once again broken by Weiss. Yang stayed quiet for a bit however, opting to hug the rapier wielder's waist before answering her question.

"Because you looked bored."

"I want a real answer."

The brawler chuckled softly., "Because I had the overwhelming urge to dance with you."

At that answer, the heiress pulled back slightly, allowing for blue hues to lock onto lilac ones., "Is that all?"

"Did you want there to be more?"

No immediate answer from the heiress. If she was going to be honest with herself, she was expecting something else to be said. Was she going to tell Yang that? No way in hell. Weiss opted just to shake her head. Yang just smiled at the answer. The brawler didn't completely buy it, but she wasn't going to push the subject. For once.

Before long the song had ended much to both girls' dismay. Since it was the very last song to play, the students started to move from the dance floor, begrudgingly heading back to their rooms to await the start of the school week again. Weiss was the first to pull away.

"It was an ho-"

"Really pushing it Yang.", The heiress smiled at the brawler before leaning in and kissing the very edge of her lips. "But thank you."

The blonde smiled brightly and resisted the urge to say what Weiss did was cute. Instead, she leaned in to press her lips to the heiress's forehead., "You're welcome."

In that moment, to Yang and especially to Weiss, the night was perfect.


End file.
